A rigid gas permeable contact lens (RGP lens) is one of the most effective refractive error correction methods and appliances accepted by international optometry and ophthalmology academia and industry at present. With further development and popularization of the RGP lens, production, polishing and detection equipment related thereof are continuously updated and improved. The high precision rigid gas-permeable contact lens edge curve polishing lathe employed at present cannot imprecisely control the positioning of edge polishing, which results in the lens edge polishing position cannot be quantitatively controlled, resulting in imprecise edge polishing of the lens. The resulting lens is uncomfortable to wear, thereby affecting the lens quality.